


Not the Same

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [60]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “You’re/we’re just not the same anymore.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Kudos: 18





	Not the Same

“Strange,”  Aziraphale said, watching the snow from the cottage window while Crowley lounged by the fire, “We only met a few  millennia ago. Who would’ve thought we’d end up  here. ”

“Well, maybe those two wouldn’t’ve, but you and me,  ** we’re just not the same anymore ** . Haven’t been for a long time, just took us a damn minute to figure that out.”

“Any regrets?”

“Dunno. I like where we ended up, so I guess none of it was that bad. You?”

“1862. Perhaps if I'd trusted you, we would’ve been here sooner.”

“We got here in the end, that’s what matters.”


End file.
